


Let's Do It

by LaMarwy



Series: The Ingricent Chronicles [5]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Humor, Ingricent, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarwy/pseuds/LaMarwy
Summary: Birds do it, bees do it...
Relationships: Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: The Ingricent Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537843
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Let's Do It

**Author's Note:**

> for any info/update: https://mementomori-demimonde.tumblr.com/

5\. LET'S DO IT

“Maleficent, where do fairies come from?”

The winged creature stared blankly at the woman in front of her.

Just like any other day, she was minding the feathers on her back with particular care before taking off for her usual morning flight while Ingrith kept herself busy with the fair folks: apparently, they loved and fought over the tiny clothes she made out of some shiny material that once was her own regal dress; surprisingly, in fact, the former Queen had found herself rather good with the needle and thread.

Maleficent liked to observe her as she sewed, so concentrated that she’d turned into a statue even when the young goblins tried to jinx her work. The fae often thought herself silly for staring at the woman with such a dull smile for who knows how long, yet now her heart was pounding in her chest because not only Ingrith was aware of her staring, but she was still waiting for an answer Maleficent wasn’t sure how to fulfill.

She blinked again, considering the idea that, after all, Ingrith had just asked something simple and she had misread everything. It was a legitimate question since she was the only dark fae of the Moors and those from the clan were so assorted that they could be different species as well.

“We are from everywhere in the world.” She said flatly, trying to determine whether she was giving a satisfying reply or not. Ingrith didn’t seem very pleased. “But the primordial nest is a floating island up in the North.” She added.

For a moment, she considered taking her to the clan and show her all the colors of her kind with a more peaceful context than the last time – but it was quite clear that it wasn’t what the woman was after.

Ingrith let out a peal of laughter and shook her head. “No.” She mumbled through a diverted smile. “I meant where do faeries’ _bab_ _ies_ come from.”

The fae paused, her eyes involuntary widening. “What?” She asked, her wings flinging up in embarrassment. She felt her cheeks growing warmer but tried to ignore the unpleasant symptom in hope Ingrith would ignore it as well.

The woman shrugged dismissively. “I was wondering whether it’s a seasonal occurrence, like for birds, or if you take a partner for life.”

Maleficent blinked, red lips parted in dismay. “Faeries are born from eggs.” She spat dryly.

The other flinched, nodding slowly as she took the information in. “That’s interesting.” She considered with a frown. Frankly, she didn’t see that coming. “But my point is: even birds mate to make eggs. Your raven can confirm.”

“His name’s Diaval.”

“Maleficent,” She warned with a low voice, folding her arms when she saw the fae withdraw defensively. The woman crooked her eyebrow and smirked. “Don’t tell me you just go and find faeries eggs around the forest.”

“Of course not.” Maleficent growled as if the implication had struck a personal cord. “Some faeries, just like some humans, are inclined to find an abiding significant other.”

Ingrith sighed, never once detaching her eyes from her. “You’re part of those _some_?” She wondered. When Maleficent didn’t move a muscle, the woman narrowed her eyes and sighed frustratedly. “Care to tell me what are we doing?” She breathed out.

“Care to tell me what are you after?” The other retorted bitterly.

“Well-” The woman paused to take a deep breath and struggled to ignore the warmth building inside of her. “I think we could safely say that we’ve reached some sort of stable balance. I mean, we live in the same cottage, sleep in the same hammock and… kiss rather frequently.” She bit the inside of her cheek and helplessly smiled when she saw Maleficent shift uncomfortably on her chair. “I’d say we’re happy, aren’t we?”

The fae cleared her throat, suddenly feeling trapped inside the walls of their cottage and yet, for some weird reason, she also didn’t want to leave. “We are.” She conceded with a dim voice.

Ingrith slowly nodded, satisfied, but still not completely. “And you never feel the need to-?”

Sensing the implication, Maleficent jumped on her feet, eyes wide and fangs gritted.

“I already have everything I need.” She interrupted.

“Need, yes – perhaps.” Muttered Ingrith dismissively. Then she frowned, scrunching up her face into a curious, yet demanding grimace. “But what about having all that your heart longs for?”

The fae stared blankly. With Aurora happy in a castle with her true love and a peaceful life in the Moors until the end of times, what more could she ask?

“I have more than others could ever dream of.” She replied stoically.

Ingrith offered her a crooked smile.

“You had your deserved revenge over Stephan, raised his daughter as your own for twenty-one years, had her settled as Queen with her true love, broke your own curse, saved the Moors countless times and you even deceived death because Aurora needed you still.” The woman reminded with a soft voice. “You’ve been the villain, the hero, the savior, and the mother, all because of others. Don’t you think the time has come to think of yourself?”

Maleficent took a little while to answer. When she saw the woman slowly rising up from her chair and discard her work on the table just to get nearer, the fae followed the brief walk that took Ingrith to her without leaving her for a moment.

She was right, and any sensible creature would easily put the past aside and try being selfish for once, forgetting the rules and living the moment, yet Maleficent wasn’t simply hesitating because she felt guilty for putting herself first over the Moors and Aurora’s well-being, she was also scared.

In the past, she’d confessed her deepest fears and regrets to Aurora, but now that the girl wasn’t there, and that she’d moved on to another, wonderful chapter of her young life, Maleficent had the right and the obligation to confess those tormenting thoughts with the one person who offered, the one who accepted the new life in the Moors by her side and seemed willing to share so much more.

Maleficent braced herself and swallowed the lump in her throat, drawing courage from the gleam of teal of the eyes staring back at her, encouraging and comforting her at the same time.

“The last person who claimed to care for me in a different way, cut off my wings.” She confessed. The fae wasn’t entirely sure whether the woman knew all the story or part of it, but even if she did, telling Ingrith herself felt like an important decision. “I’ve been on my own ever since and after that, Aurora took what was left of my heart.”

“That is not true.” Ingrith retorted with a smirk, her voice prompt, unfaltering. “You care for others and you have much to give, still.”

“It has been difficult to find others that care for me in return.” The other replied.

“Because you hardly let anyone else in.” Rebuked the woman and, without thinking twice, she reached her hand with her own and squeezed her fingers. “All the fair folks care for you, and Aurora, and Diaval, and the faes, and many others care for you – _I_ care for you.” She confessed with a dimer voice. “I just want to know whether you’re willing to do the same for me.”

Maleficent swallowed again. Slowly, she parted her lips and she smiled, helplessly. “Care for you?” She murmured, hesitantly as if her mouth had a will of its own. “I do.”

“Good.” Ingrith said, smiling, through a broken sigh. “Because I’m done playing around.” She claimed, shifting even closer to the fae. “Quite frankly, I thought you’d be the one to take the initiative, but it’s quite interesting for me to act this way despite a life’s teachings of being meek and obedient… which I never followed anyway, but – yes, I’m rambling.” She felt unquiet, warm and so incredibly sure and eager to find the answer she was looking for – the answer of a lifetime. Her face gained a pitch of disarming solemnity. “I want to be _with_ you, Maleficent. The question is: do you?”

Maleficent stared, transfixed. The woman was serious, perhaps like she’d never been before in her life; no jokes, no frivolities – just them, there and then. And she’d required an answer, a rather important one too: did she want the same?

Ingrith stared, impatient, demanding. She leaned into her, eyes locked on the narrow gap between the other’s red lips.

Maleficent swallowed and in one last moment of sanity, she withdrew with a jerky movement.  
“Now?” She asked, with a short breath and the shade of distant panic in her voice.

Ingirth didn’t move. She offered a soft grin and clasped her hand over the fae’s. “Why?” She asked. “Do you have something to do?”

Maleficent paused, her lungs protesting to release the air that was stored in them for too long.  
 _Plenty,_ was the correct answer, and yet nothing sounded more important than that. Other things simply sounded futile compared to the impending possibility. There was nothing else – only the present, only them.

She was done running.

Maleficent didn’t answer with words – there was no need when it was the hurried, impatient kiss, to talk on her behalf. As they tasted each other as it was the first time, a new awareness settled in both of their minds. Warm and scary, titillating and so overwhelming that would easily make them lose in a world that was entirely their own in a matter of seconds.

As their contact enhanced, hungrily, their tongues met into a hasty dance, each fight for control while their lips soothed the voracious battle. Neither of them could tell who claimed the lead or the rear, for the position switched deliciously from one to the other, both gain and give in a continuous swing of unforeseeable, raw feelings.

Into a dark surrounding created by the forced blindness of their eyes closed, Ingrith’s hand hesitantly reached up, searching for the fae’s free hand. Gently uncurling her fingers, she placed them onto her skin at the base of her own neck.

Maleficent let her, resting her hand there and the woman sighed silently at the feeling, letting out a small whine that died between the other’s lips.

Holding her own breath and moving ever so slowly, Ingrith slid the fae’s hand lower, to the crook of her own neck, then the chest, until it was resting against the soft flesh of her breast. She exhaled softly as she became aware of the unpleasant knot forming in her stomach and lurch between her legs, some sensation that would soon claim for not just any sort of fulfillment.

Maleficent let go of the remains part of her brain that begged her to be sensible and logic and as the curiosity and the newly born desire washed over her, unstoppable, her fingers moved on their own, eliciting a moan from the woman in front of her as she kneaded and squeezed the small mount of her bud that had come to rouse between her pads.

A swirl of incoherent thoughts swept between their brains and stumbling, blindly searching for a more comfortable accommodation, they dropped their bodies onto the mattress of Ingrith’s still undone bed as if it was the only safe refuge in the world.

Smiling into her mouth and relieved by the fae’s response to the activity, Ingrith decided it was time to join and take an active part in it all. She slid her own hand on Maleficent’s back, so that her wings wouldn’t be in the way, and pressed her palm into the slope of her spine. Feeling the soft, almost impalpable fabric rustling under her touch, she moved and splayed her hand flat on her stomach, the hip, where she bunched the dress into her fist and sought for the fae’s smooth skin with the very tip of her fingers.

The woman gasped when she felt the other’s muscles twitch underneath her and her own breath caught even shorter than before.

As they pulled closer to one another, the bed squeaked as it welcomed the newly added weight in its length. Still kissing, they parted only when the need for air had become too much.

Ingrith pushed the other slightly down, asserting a sort of dominance for the time being, by propping herself on her elbow as Maleficent turned around so that she was on her back, looking up at Ingrith. The fae stared for a moment, then strained her neck to bring their lips together.

Ingrith let her, compelling her gladly, as she enhanced the kiss with the latest of efforts and with that granting Maleficent the lead again.

The two moved together, messily yet with ease, Ingrith sliding her thigh between Maleficent’s legs with a smooth, imperceptible movement and her hand blindly searching for the slightest gap in her dress. When she found it, she moved her famished fingers under the silky gown over another, softer surface, with a ghostlike touch that surprised Ingrith herself.

The woman wrapped her arm around the fae’s waist, clasping the small of her back to bring them closer.

Just when Ingrith thought to have claimed the supremacy, she had to rethink her position: Maleficent’s movements were as pretending as hers, if not even more. Whether her hunger was dictated by inexperience, eagerness or compulsory, extended abstinence, she couldn’t be sure nor wanted to know, for what she was giving her back was pure bliss.

The woman was sure she had never felt better before, not even – and foremost – with her husband. It wasn’t the time to think about him, of course, and yet, for a moment she couldn’t help but feel sad upon the idea of never really known true connection, affection – _love_ – for another. Yes, there was Phillip, but it wasn’t quite the same.

And she knew that it was the same for Maleficent.

She felt incredibly full of a sentiment she didn’t recognize and that she almost feared and at the same time, utterly and painfully empty. Eager for someone to fill up that void.

Ingrith sighed. The lightest swipe of the other’s tongue sent her mind into a blank abyss of ecstatic numbness. They whimpered – unsure of who had done it first – as they deepened the kiss, their lips chasing into an endless battle for predominance and submission.

Unannounced, Maleficent’s tentative kneading became increasingly present on her flesh. Fingers becoming alive as they tweaked and teased the sensitive bud.

Out of the blue, Ingrith was aware of herself; enough to be almost swept away by the sensation. Suddenly, she found herself alert. And anxious. Anxious to be touched and anxious to explore the woman before – around, above, under – her.

She felt her own hips move on her own and, unsurprisingly now, she met the physical barrier of another groin. They both blinked, without any real question forming in either of their brains, how could they have gone weeks unaware of the complicity that had formed?

Did their bodies know before them?   
Did they fight and draw one to the other disregarding the logic and the predictable?

They stared at each other for a long moment, silent.

They slowly parted, their breaths labored but untired, as they contemplated the moment.

Then, as a lazy wave hitting the shore and suddenly remembering to go back into the ocean to start the motion all over again, perhaps with even more force, they crashed into each other with a kiss, their hands suddenly ravishing and impatient to have _more_.

In a matter of seconds, that seemed like ages nevertheless, Maleficent’s silky dress was gone, discarded somewhere on the cottage’s floor and so was Ingrith’s, leather balled up into a shapeless clump that would take a while to untangle, after.

They laid side by side for a moment, watching one another, taking in the other’s form. There was a sort of comfortable hesitancy of their souls warring with the agitation of their bodies that battled between them, but it was reassuring to be already at ease with one another. The will suddenly surpassing any doubts, the desire washing everything else away.

Maleficent watched as teal-shaded eyes, darkened by a mysterious presence that both took away and enhanced their glow, ranked over her own naked chest and felt her face warming up under the woman’s gaze.

When Ingrith met her own, blazing green and golden stare, they both suddenly seemed to realize who they were looking at, perhaps even for the first time: both queens of their own lands, enemies, then relatives and friends, partners, _lovers_.

They halted, their minds grasping the thought of what was happening for a split second and for just the same amount of time, and more, the thrill that came with it.

The tension disappeared in a blink. They kiss again and it’s now Ingrith’s turn to move her hand and cherish the pale, smooth skin of the fae with her fingers. Her touch traveled softly from Maleficent’s protruding clavicle down to the valley of her breasts, collecting shivers and feeling braver at every inched gained. The woman moved closer, propping herself on the elbow so that the fae was forced to lay on her back as not to break the delicious contact of their mouths.

Her hands brushed down, the tips of her fingers teasing the hard swells of her ribcage, down to the crease of her side to stop at the jut of her hipbone.

She felt Maleficent twirl and move beneath her, her muscles twitch at the teasing of her pads. Feeling a strange sort of pride in those reactions, the woman collected the growing boldness inside her and squeezed.

The fae moaned.

Ingirth stopped abruptly, eliciting another moan, lamenting this time, that forced the woman to detach immediately, her heart galloping in fear.   
“Am I hurting you?” She asked in haste. “The wings I mean.”

Instead of a pained expression though, she found kind and questioning eyes.

Maleficent shook softly her head and the woman found herself staring as a peaceful smile grew on the fae’s lips. “They fought the strongest headwinds and killed men. I think my wings can handle you.”

Ingrith watched the set of mighty wings almost disappear behind her back and almost giggling of her unsought interruption, she asked for Maleficent’s forgiveness with yet another kiss, which was promptly granted and returned.

Easily and smoothly as before, their bodies so close that anyone could’ve told where one ended and the other started, their mouths glued into a relentless attempt to set a nonexisting dominion, Ingrith’s hand traveled downward again, leaving her hip to find a far safer and warmer shelter between her thighs.

Her touch was feather-light, ghosting over the unknown territory with a longing reverence she didn’t know she owned. Her fingers moved, tracing over the hidden depths of her, driving Maleficent mad.

Ingrith rejoiced, for a moment, of her control. What she didn’t foresee nor notice, was the quivering yet brave hand, provided with sharp and deliciously pointy claw-like nails, that was about to snake up her own body. It rested on her back, on her side and, without any warnings, it slid right between them, smoothly reaching its place.

Ingrith inhaled sharply, looking down with a blank expression, lips parted, as Maleficent mischievously smirked up at her.

Helpless against her body’s reaction, Ingrith could only compel her needs, driven by frantic desire, and was incredibly glad to have Maleficent reciprocate every action. Just like a mirror, a double, her will duplicated and amplified into a perpetual give and get. It was truly blissful.

She was surprised to have found Maleficent so keen. But on second thought, not really: weren’t they similar? Seeking for the same? Both having eternity in the palm of their hands but equally eager not to waste any time due to fear or doubts? Yes – why wait, when they could have it all now and save the rest of the time to nourish something and make it grander?

They moved together, hunting for more, their mouths mirroring the heated dance of their bodies.

There was something incredibly good and right in how it felt to be part of a connection between such different creatures that, however, shared the same soul and the same yearnings.

There was something magical with enduring with a similar closeness, seeking even for more and the delicious downfall that would seal an unspoken pact of belonging in the total quiet of the dawn.

There, before the Moors and the world of men were even awake; almost as if time and space had created a small corner of existence just for them.

Their hands following messily the rhythmic thrusts of their hips combined, fingers kneading and thumbs flickering in lazy circles in the most welcoming spots, they jointly created an impalpable path to delectable oblivion, each of them closer and closer to the pit.

Ears filled with ravished, lost sighs, Ingrith buried her face into the crook of Maleficent’s neck, and the fae pressed her moistened forehead on her shoulder.

Both clumped into a tangled hold, neither of them perceived the cloud of chiming magic that cocooned their bodies for a split second. Just like a bubble hitting a pointy object, it burst upon them, thin, invisible dust descending on their skins, combining with the layer of sweat and disappearing as if nothing had ever happened.

They cried out almost at the same time, ushering their releases with unspoken words, their names puffing in soft, unheard whispers dangling from their mouths, turning out in no more than weary, dewy moans.

Ingrith sighed warmly when she felt soft feather enfold her naked, shivering body and rested her head next to Maleficent’s arm loosely wrapped around her bosom. She could feel the fae trying to regulate her breathing, but it took a while for her to succeed.

Through the narrow gap of her lids, Ingrith stared. Maleficent could be fast asleep as far as she knew – so peaceful and immotile with her eyes closed – and yet the woman knew she wasn’t. It was like she was waiting for something to happen… or nothing at all.

As usual, she was contemplating the moment. Creating memories for the days to come: registering feelings, emotions, tastes, sounds, smells.

Such a non-human thing to do. Peculiar, strange, _hers_.

Ingrith let her be in her muteness for a while, watching her in her awareness of being watched.

When the fae finally turned, sighing blithely and breathing into her neck, Ingrith smiled softly.  
“I didn’t take _you_ for the snuggler.” She murmured, voice full of badly hidden mirth.

Maleficent smirked, lips and puffy breaths teasing the tensed skin of the woman’s throat with deliberate torture. “Appearances can be deceiving, sometimes.” She replied tauntingly, claws trailing down her side. “Disappointed?”

“On the contrary.” She whispered back, leaning into her as she sought for another kiss. Soft and quick, this time. “I like it. Very much.”

In truth, they realized, there was no dominant nor subject. In fact, they were totally equal, as the purest of allies.  
And they’d just become creators of a newly born partnership with all the essential features to endure for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Have I made it up to you?  
> I'm so very sorry for my absence. I wish I could tell you that it won't happen anymore, but I would be lying.  
> I will try to publish every once in a while - just know that I didn't abandon this fandom (and I probably never will, honestly). Be patient :) thank you.


End file.
